fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
FMK Wiki Size Chart
This is a Kaiju size chart for the fan made kaiju, mechas, aliens, and other entities that appear on this wiki. This page uses the metric units of measurement. There are 7 categories for organizing the kaiju: 0- 99 meters, 100- 199 meters, 200- 299 meters, 300- 399 meters, 400- 499 meters, 500 meters and over, and undefinable. 0 meters - 99 meters * Bodicellus: Microscopic * Microbial Koseiru: 0.7 micrometers * Redo: Shin Godzilla 6th form: 33.3 micrometers * Teeny, the Tiny Godzilla: 1 centimeter * Beetrops: 2,5 centimeters * BRK's Ratzilla: 8 centimeters * Dyna Spark Doll: 5 inches/12.7 centimeters * Homegrown Watermelone: 7 inches/17.78 centimeters * Beetress: 25 centimeters * Uncanny Embryo: 29.5 centimeters (length) * PC Router: 33 centimeters * Warhawk: 33 centimeters (ength) * Island Turtle: 51 centimeters (tiny form) * Key Mace: 90.8 centimeters * Hrökkáll (small form): 95 centimeters (length) * The Almighty: 1.7 meters * Little Godzilla (Universe 1011): 1.778 meters / 5 foot 10 inches * Shin Minilla: 1.778 meters / 5 foot 10 inches * BRK (Human form): 1.80 meters * Rickulon: 2 meters * Mortyrah: 2.3 meters * Galvalithians: 2.1- 2.5 meters * Karen: 2.7 meters * Monno Inochi: 2.9 meters * Skull Raptors: 2- 3 meters * Space Gyaos (Universe 1011): 3.6576 meters / 12 foot * Mulan Szechaun McNugget Dipping Sauce: 4.5 meters * Class 166illa: 5 meters * Jake The Flaming Potato Warrior: 5 meters * Giganodonsaurus Rex: 5.54 meters * Unnamed Aquatic Reptile: 6 meters (In length) * Flamape: 7 meters * Skelaesiosaurus: 7 meters * Project Superpredator: 9 meters * Killer Easter Chicks ��: 4-13 meters * Atomix: 15.8496 meters * Infernovern (Fledgling): 16.764 meters * Aquatic Koseiru: 23 meters (minimum requirement) * Archon Jr: 15-25 meters * Simpəl: 25 meters * Mimitabu: 27 meters * Toth: 29 meters * The Ark: 30 meters * Potatomons: 30 meters * FurrulGohjee: 30.48 meters * Zombie Kong: 35 meters * Turmoil: 36 meters * FeralGoji: 39.624 meters * Ultraman Jack-O-Lantern: 40 meters (Also can shrink down to micro or human size) * Scathe: 40 meters (length) * Ultraman (2017 reboot universe): 40 meters * Hokuto Black King: 44 meters * Archon Earth: 45 meters (2030) * Neronga (2017 reboot universe): 45 meters * Camelspider: 46 meters * Terrestrial Koseiru: 49 meters (minimum requirement) * T.T.F.M.N.: 49.9872 meters * Alien Baltan (2017 reboot universe): micro - 50 meters * Ragon (2017 reboot universe): 2 ~ 50 meters * Nhunga: 47 meters (Larva) 50 meters (Metamorphose) * Alien Batlan/Shadow Baltan: 50 meters * Bemular (2017 reboot universe): 50 meters * Hoopular: 50 meters * Lacrimaniac 50 meters * Legendary Wolfman: 50 meters * Mecha-F40PH: 50 meters * Nerongabora: 50 meters * Betelgeuse Silver Bloome: 50 meters (From tentacle tip to mantle tip) * T-Rex: 50 meters. All other T-Rexes are the same height with the exception of T-Rex Jr and Santa T-Rex, who is slightly taller than T-Rex due to his hat, along with T-Rex Earth, who starts out at 50 meters, but grows to 400 meters. * Ultraman Fusion: 50 meters (sometimes taller depending on form) * Ammit: 51 meters * Ultraman Shu: 52 meters * Ultraman Taro/Shadow Taro: 53 meters * Gfantis: 55 meters * Kirudah: 55 meters * Ultraman Atum: 55 meters * Statue of Lincoln: 56 meters * Ultraman Ross: 57 meters * AsiDeci: 58 meters * Gargantuan: 59 meters * Chinon: 60 meters * Kiryu duplicate/Shadow Kiryu: 60 meters * Mecha-guirus: 60 meters (length) * Titanosaurus clone: 60 meters * Cetus: 31- 62 meters * Gigan/Shadow Gigan 65 meters * Tsunami Cataclysm: 65.529 meters * Yashiori: 67 meters * Wolfish: 1,80 meters (Human Form) 47 meters (Voracious Form) 70 meters (Dragon Form) * Mecha Archon: 70 meters * Daggerjaw: 71 meters * Flying Koseiru: 74 meters (minimum requirement) * Atomix (Kaiju Saga-Verse): 80 meters * Spinotitanus: 80 meters * Maga Ghidorah: 81 meters * Elfeking: 85 meters * Saurus: 89 meters * Archon (SA): 37-90 meters * Improved Gamera: 90 meters * T- Rexzilla: 90 meters * Ragnarok: 93 meters * Rodan (GGI): 94 meters * Archon: 45- 95 meters * Solomon: 95 meters * Kamata-ZillaKongMera-Kun: 98 meters * Razorjaw: 99.06 meters 100 meters - 199 meters * Wanna Be (Normal form): Molecular to 100 meters. This includes all other members of the Morpheus race. * Godzilla (Godzilla vs Anime): 100 meters * God Godzilla: 100 meters * Haxxerr 100 meters * IHEzilla: 100 meters * Krakenoid: 100 meters * Shadow Godzilla: 100 meters * Spinocroc: 100 meters * Super Super Godzilla/Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla: 100 meters * Venodragon: 100 meters * Reptar: 102 meters * Final Koseiru: 103 meters (minimum requirement) * King Reptilian: 105 meters * Shadow of Red: 105 meters * Hyenia: 105.5 meters * Kamosukina: 107 meters * Sharkosuchus: 108 meters * Queen Ghidorah: (2nd Form): 55- 110 meters * Improved Godzilla: 110 meters * Malum: 110.388 meters * Dragonish: 111 meters * Goliath-Alpha: 112 meters * Dairaiju: 117 meters * Shin Ghost Godzilla: 118.5 meters * Varan (GGI): 119 meters * Wyvern: 80- 120 meters * The Dark Destroyer: 120 meters * Héyú: 120 meters * Keratos: 120 metres * Organon: 120 metres * Sepsis: (first and second forms): 120 metres * JonGoji: 121 meters * Parasite: (Alpha): 122 meters * Infernovern (Zenith): 124.663 meters * Xenophobicmunstrata: 125 meters * Shin Mechagodzilla: 128.5 meters * Kai Hometa: 130 meters * Super Super Mechagodzilla: 130 meters * Hybrehemoth: 137 meters * Final Biollante: 140 meters * Armageddont: 145 meters * Lust 145 meters * Ajit Paiju: 150 meters * John Gojira: 150 meters * Myos: 150 metres * Wrath150 meters * Sicklerborg: 155 meters * Shin Godzilla 6th Form: 158.5 meters * Servopent: 160 meters (total length; can use the length to stand up too) * Manpissed 175 meters * Katanoborg: 170-175 meters * Akuma Ghidorah: 178 meters * Biollante (GGI): 133- 180 meters * Sequoius: 195 meters 200 meters - 299 meters * King Mandorah: 200 meters * Crocodylus Gigantus: 203 meters * Giant Gastro Intestinal Worm: 220 meters * Island Turtle: 231 meters (island form) * Entity: 245 meters * Gluttony 250 meters * Spiker: 208- 260 meters (length) * Archon Earth: 270 meters (after 20,000 years) * Sceligan: 280 meters * Malformus 295 meters 300 meters - 399 meters * Riptile: 300 meters * The Alien Tsunami: 385 meters * Giodrah: 385 meters * Copperhead: 375 meters (length) 400 meters - 499 meters * T-Rex Earth: 400 meters (max height) * Janyur (OGHU): 417 meters * Ketsueki-Nikaiju: (when standing up) 425 meters * Hrökkáll (Metaphase): 475 meters (length) 500 meters and above * Longy, the Long Godzilla: 500 metres * Sepsis: (Final Form): 500 meters * Zenith Monster: 549 meters * Emperor Ghidorah: 600 meters * King Kaiju: 700 meters * Wearturth: 886.4 meters * Sonazon: 920.5 meters * Yusone: 12 kilometers * B.U.T.T: 22 kilometers * Shryouriu: 50 kilometers * G.E.T.M.S: 140 kilometers * Mornatus: 13,500 kilometers (max size) * Earth (JG): 15,307.2 kilometers * Elutranphet: size of a 988 million kilometer star (VY Canis Majoris). * Aetherium: 40,000 light years in Blade Form, 40,000,000 light years in true form * Universivore: 40,000,000,000 light years Undefinable This includes kaiju who do not have specific heights, for multiple different reasons. Relative to other kaiju Godzilla * Unnamed giant flying insects: 0.1333 Godzillas * Martians: 0.3636 Godzillas * Gangsta Ghidorah: All that is listed is that he is taller than Godzilla Non-constant size * All members of the Council of Creators can change size at will, but are usually human size. * Satanturtle: (can change size at will due to being literally satan) * Trollzilla: (can change size at will to troll people) * Gyango (universe 789): (size changes depending on form and the wishes of his master) * Archangel: (size is non-constant) * Bunny: (size is non-constant) * Caedes: (size is non-constant) * Excalibur: (size is non-constant) * Jefferey: (size is non-constant) * Leviathan: (size is non-constant) * Oh Pi: (size is non-constant) * Pepe: (size is non-constant) * Staryup: (size is non-constant) * Shadow Creatures: (size is non-constant) * G-Rex: (As G-Rex is a living universe, his size is not capable of measurement, as he is constantly expanding like any other universe.) Uncountable * Nightmare Creatures: Uncountable Height * Bacchi: Micro to Infinity * Dark Lugiel (Universe 1998): Micro to Infinity Digital * BIOS-SX: BIOS-SX constantly increases in size once in its giant form, as it is nothing but data and electricity, and thus lacks a corporeal form. * Godzilla.exe * Oh_Pi.exe * Sprite Oh Pi Other * Minionzilla: Size varies between members of the species * Vigillante: Classified Following Notes * The kaiju with no listed height, but with listed wingspan have been placed within the undefinable category for obvious reasons. ** A listed length is good enough for the main categories. Category:Size charts Category:FMK Wiki